


Love

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: It's the elimination round in the Chuunin Exams. Gaara never felt anything. He never did, never does, and thought he never would. Nothing but pain. But when he sees Rock Lee, his determination, how some people made fun of him, and yet, how he kept pushing past his limits sparked something in Gaara. What... was it?





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let me tell you, I've had a lot of trouble trying to make an actually good GaaLee fic, and EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME I ERASED IT. It was never good enough. But, I think this one is really good, and hopefully, better than I could've hoped.

He was so persistent. He was so annoying. He was so... _loud_. How anyone could stand to be near him was beyond Gaara. This black-haired failure thought he stood a chance against Gaara. All he had was taijutsu. Nothing else.

Gaara's sand could easily go faster than him, and he could easily kill him. He really, really wanted to, too. He was so obnoxious.

So when that... that retarded _fool_ was matched up against him, Gaara was both irritated and relieved. At least he could kill him. But he was so _annoying_. 

They stood, facing each other, and the boy wasn't even scared. It insulted Gaara. Just who did he think he was facing? Whatever. He would soon be dead.

"I look forward to our match!" The boy announced to him. Gaara tried to remain expressionless, but the corner of his mouth twitched, wanting to form a scowl. He glanced up, behind the boy, and saw Temari and Kankurou smirking at his enthusiasm.

Gaara didn't even acknowledge his pathetic attempt at... whatever that was. It was a stupid attempt nonetheless. Even if he wasn't sure what it was meant to be.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

That black-haired fool immediately came running at him. It was so pathetic, it was just sad. Still, he hit hard. But Gaara's sand easily blocked every attack. He didn't have to move. 

A kick here, a punch there, Gaara was getting bored. If he didn't do anything interesting soon, Gaara would just kill him, and that would be that. Oh, but something interesting did happen. He backed off, and hopped somewhere off.

He was taking off some, what, training weights? Pathetic. He thought it'd make a difference-

His sand barely blocked the next hit. Gaara's eyes widened. His sand was appearing everywhere, blocking what seemed to be a lightning fast green blur. He couldn't keep his eyes on the target.

And then it hit him. Literally. Was this what 'physical pain' felt like? It was... strange...

Gaara went flying back, skidding across the ground. His sand armor on his face begun to fall off. His eyes were still wide in shock. Hm. Perhaps this _could_ get interesting. What else could this child do?

So much happened in the next few minutes. And then, the child looked... stronger... "First Gate: Gate of Opening!"

Gaara felt kicks to the back, several of them, launching him into the air. He was strong. And rather surprising. It was... interesting. Something wrapped around him, and he was brought into the grasp of his opponent, and slammed into the ground. The child _was_ stronger.

His sand protected him. He was fine. But the boy looked beaten, even though Gaara hadn't even done much.

Gaara sighed. He'd have to get his hands dirty. Again...

~

The fight... was full of twists and turns for both sides. But what stood out to Gaara was his... what did they call it... det-er-min-a-tion? Determination? Even though he was weak, he was strong, and kept pressing, pushing forward.

Gaara had seen people mock him while he was there in the villlage. But his actions weren't out of spite, or hate, or anything Gaara felt. It was out of something Gaara couldn't understand.

He felt a strange, but... unnerving feeling inside him. His heart had begun to beat faster, and for a reason Gaara didn't know. That same part of him wanted to stop fighting him. He suddenly felt like... he didn't want to hurt him. But... he did... didn't he? A feeling Gaara hated returned from years before... confusion.

It distracted him a bit. He almost... wanted to lose. He wanted to let him live.

No... no he didn't. No, that's not what he wants.

What _was_ this haunting feeling? It was strange... it changed everything he ever knew. He hadn't felt this feeling in a long, long time... was it... admiration? It better not be, he wanted to _kill_ this bastard. He wasn't even trying, but he was getting to his head.

_I don't want to kill him. But... I do... but.........rrrrRRRGH I_ hate _this!_ Gaara decided to end it, and to end it quickly. His sand caught the boy's arm and leg. "Sand Coffin." He hissed. The boy's scream as his arm and leg were crushed hurt Gaara.

_Why... why does it hurt_ me _? He... I can't... kill him..._ Gaara forced his expression to be blank once again. The battle was over. He won. But... why did it _hurt_? _If I kill him... will this pain leave?_ The though of killing him hurt him even more. _Why... WHY???_ He stepped forward, just wanting... _needing_ to kill him.

But someone stopped him. What was wrong with his _face_? It was an expression Gaara was not used to... it was the same one Lee had- _Lee? LEE!? He's just another human who would hate me. I shouldn't remember his name... but... I do... why?_

"Why... why do you protect him?" Gaara growled.

"Because I care about him." The man said, narrowing his eyes. Gaara had half a mind to kill _him_ too, but the other half took over the other with confusion. _Care? He cares about him? No... that's not a real thing... people don't care. People wouldn't risk their lives for another. Humans are... despicable creatures... but then... why do I care about Lee- that boy?_ Gaara froze. _No..._ no _... I don't care, I won't care, I can't care. That's not it. That's not it. That's not it. That's not it. THAT'S NOT IT._

"Gaara, you won. Let's go." Gaara glanced over his shoulder at Temari.

" _Shut UP._ " He hissed. Temari and Kankurou flinched. _I could've- should've killed him. But I didn't... why... WHY..._

~Years Later~

"That's... what it is..." Gaara muttered to himself. He looked around at all those people. His village. His people. But there was one other. One who had risked his life along with everyone else to get him back.

There stood Lee. Tears of joy running down his cheeks. Gaara stood carefully. Those girls Temari was blocking stopped and watched. His entire village did. The Leaf Shinobi did.

Naruto started to help him, but Gaara gave him a small dismissive nod. He walked carefully, slowly, step after step, towards Lee. Lee looked at him, confused.

Gaara paused in front of him. The two looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then Gaara wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Around Lee. Around who he realized he...

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... ha ha.... YEEEEEEEEEESSS!!!! I DID IT!!!! I FINISHED!!! I AM SUPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!!!!!!


End file.
